Pressured Skylark
by Neophoia
Summary: Gokudera and Hibari ending up in the same bed. AGAIN. An emarreced skylark that don't know how to say no to the bomber.  5918/GokuHiba fanfic. Yes, Hibari is uke. contains lemon... no ONLY LEMON.


**Autor note: I don't own KHR, nor do I claim to do so.**

**I think it was around newyears that Bel, or prin´cipe as I call her (yey for nicknames xD), complained about it being hard to find any 5918 fanfics. I was bored, and had not idea how to continue another one of my fanfics ^^'' so I wrote this.**

**Lemon all the way~**

**Hibari point of view, and yes; Hibari is uke *squeel* I had fun writing this... hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING, contains gaysex, risk for OOCness and a bit swearing.**

* * *

><p>It hurts. Most of the muscles in my body hurts. The sound of rain hitting the ground outside fills my ears. The quiet rustling of somebody moving some rooms away joins the sound of raindrops.<br>I glance on the male next to me, not sure how we ended up like this... Naked, in the same bed. Again.

"You're awake, Kyoya?" the silver haired male mumbles while opening an eye and showing that wonderful green gaze of his.

"What do you think Herbivore?" I glare at him, no way I will ever admit to the fluttering feeling in my stomach. He frowns and pulls me closer.

"Did you decide to only say my name while we're having sex?" his breath hits the nape of my neck as he whispers that one question. His hands are already roaming over my body, making me flinch.

"What are you trying to do?" I blurred out, not sure how to react to the gentle touch. It was way to alluring.

"Do you need to ask me? I think you know damn well what I'm doing Kyoya." He smiled and kissed my collarbone while letting his hand move down along my stomach. He was hovering over me.

"No." My voice could barely make that one word sound cold. His hand was touching my groin, slowly stroking my already erected penis.

"Always so sensitive." he chuckled and gently kissed my lips.

"Shut up Hayato." I turned my head away from him, for some reason he got me, again. When had he started to spend the nights in my room?

"Make me." he kept moving those slender fingers over my skin, making me harder by the second.

"Why... Do... You..." I tried my best to keep my voice calm, but only made myself speak slower. His touch was too distracting.

"You don't get it?" he sounded hurt, but moved one of his hands down my butt cheeks. The other was still caressing my shaft.

"Hayato, please..." I bit my lip; he was the only one that ever saw these weak sides of me.

"What do you want me to do Kyoya?" he kissed my chest after asking, tracing one of my nipples with his tongue. At the same time he was massaging the tip of my erection.

"Stop toying..." I was unable to finish as I lost control, not being able to hold it any longer.

"You didn't need to hold it that long." he smiled as he continued to massage my shaft that was still hard. I was about to tell him to shut up, when he pushed a finger into me. I gasped.

"Sorry, I should-"

"Hayato, shut the fuck up." I pulled him closer.

"Nope." the male smirked. I took a deep breath. He moved his finger for a bit before pushing another one inside.

"Hayato..." I dug my nails into his back, trying to pull him ever closer even if that was impossible.

"You don't need to tell me, I get it Kyoya." his voice was trembling; I tried to not look at him. He pushed another finger inside. I looked at him, noticing a small redness to his cheeks. Since when?

"Kyoya, something wrong?" his whispering voice made me blush. I shook my head.

"They why did you look like that?" he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Shut up, how much longer-" I glared at him, while panting.

"Relax a bit more." he mumbled while pulling out his fingers. Gently, and way too slowly, he pushed his erected shaft inside me. He started moving almost immediately, going faster for each thrust.

"Hayato..." I wanted to hit myself, why did I blur out his name in such faint and needy voice.

"Kyoya..." he smiled and kissed me letting his tongue trace my lips. I opened them slightly, feeling his tongue push inside at the same time as he hit my prostate.

"Mhmmm..." a moan escaped my mouth, he kept hitting that spot.

"Kyoya... I..." he started. I glared at him, making him for once shut up. He moved more rapidly, almost painfully fast.

"Hayato, I'm gonna-" he kissed me, cutting of the words.

"I'm about to too..." he panted heavily. I closed my eyes as he once more hit my prostate. I came all over our stomachs, and felt him coming only a moment later.

"How long do you plan on sleeping?" the voice of Hayato made me wake up immediately.

"What time is it?" I blinked at him, not really caring that he was still in my room.

"About 2 pm. You feel asleep almost instantly afterwards." he chuckled and kissed me.

"Don't you need to help him with something?" I frowned; he never left Sawada in the daytime.

"I took the day off." Hayato smiled at me for some reason.

"Why are you smiling herbivore?"

"It's only us here, can't you call me by my name for crying out loud?" he pushed me down, since when was he this strong?

"Answer the question."

"Call me by my name."

"Just answer..."

"Say my name."

"Why?"

"Say it."

"Hayato." I sighed, his sad eyes made it impossible to refuse.

"Because I'm with you. That is why I was smiling Kyoya." he kissed me as I was about to ask why that made him so happy, his tongue pushing inside my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll stop at that point. This was just a crappy, first try on yaoi lemon. And I seriously was just playing around. But since both Hayato and Belphegor liked it... (Damn nicknames becomes so fun at times) ... I uploaded it here. Not sure if I will continue. Please tell me if I should~~<br>I put it as completed for now~ **

**Make me happy and leave a review/comment!**


End file.
